A Quarter Shy of Human
by Doukashira
Summary: When the Storm Hawks see a Terra in the distance that appears to be burning they land to check it out. They end up meeting a new girl that might just have Stork blushing before all is said and done.Warnings violence and blood, nothing too graphic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Storm Hawks, Storm Hawks is the sole property of the creator Asaph Fipke, Nerd Corps., and affiliates. I write this fan fiction without the creator's permission, and make no profit from this work of fiction.

**A Quarter Shy of Human**

**Chapter 1: No Animal**

"Aerrow you might want to take a look at this," Stork called over his shoulder, he sounded worried, and so sounded like his usual self.

"Is that smoke?" Aerrow asked, looking out the large frontal window of the Condor.

"More like fog look at how thick that is, man." Finn chipped in as Junko lumbered over to see what everyone was looking at.

"That's Terra Falls it's called that because of all the waterfalls it has." Piper said. "What could they be burning that would put off that much smoke, the forest, maybe? It looks like the whole Terra is on fire."

"Judging by the white color, and the smell, I would say they are burning thermoplastic elastomers." Stork said casually.

"Is he speaking Merb?" Junko asked, as Finn and Aerrow pitched in with the intelligent response of, "huh?"

"Elastomers like … Latex?" Piper asked.

"Yah, they're burning some type of rubber," was Stork's reply.

"Oh, rubber, like tiers, yah, yah, okay," the other three said in agreement.

The ventilation system in the Condor allowed for outside air to be pumped into the airship and then circulated; unfortunately the system did not filter smells. The main floor of the Condor was soon coated in a thick, oily, and rank smell.

"Do you think we should land and check it out?" suggested Piper, as she covered her nose.

"Definitely," Aerrow replied as Radarr skittered around his feet, "Stork, take us down."

"Oh, yes, let's land in the middle of a fire, so that maybe we can all burn to death. Although, the smoke inhalation will probably kill us first." Stork said darkly.

Stork managed to land in a clear area, and after being prompted and cajoled, Stork was forcefully drug from the Condor, without a float device or pots and pans, and made to ride double with Finn on his Skimmer. After, a short time they broke through the thick jungle that covered Terra Falls, and found themselves in the midst of a village populated by normal, human-looking, people. The group received a somewhat, reserved welcome.

"Hi, we're the Strom Hawks, I'm a Sky Knight and this is my team. We noticed all the smoke, and thought we should check and make sure everything was alright." Aerrow began.

"Welcome to Terra Falls, I'm Yol, the leader of this village," a tall brown haired, brown eyed man introduced himself. He looked generic, and about forty years old.

"So what's with all the smoke?" Finn blurted out.

"Well, we have a dangerous criminal in our midst and we are trying to smoke her out of hiding, you see almost half of the trees that grow on this Terra are Rubber Trees, they put off a lot of smoke when you burn them," admitted Yol.

"A criminal huh, well maybe we can help," Aerrow volunteered.

"Yah, we can catch that criminal for you, after defeating the Cyclonians, there is nothing we can't do," Junko announced enthusiastically.

With a look of wonder, Yol spoke in an amazed voice, "it was you who defeated the Cyclonians three years ago? But, you're all so young, you're what maybe nineteen, twenty?"

"Eighteen, actually," said Piper proudly.

"Then you'd of been what, fifteen when the Cyclonians fell?" Yol said, astounded.

"Yep, we battled them for the first time when we were fourteen, and then just a year later we had them on their knees," Finn happily stated, while nonchalantly inspecting his finger nails.

For the first time, Yol, seemed to notice Stork, "and is he also part of your team?" Yol asked, all the warmth and kindness had fled from his voice, and he inspected Stork with cold eyes.

"Um, yeah, this is Stork," Aerrow said, he could feel the unease, and wanted to avoid a confrontation, if possible.

"I suspect _he_ is a _Merb_," Yol said, with thinly veiled disgust, stressing the words 'he' and 'Merb'. All the other villagers were still standing around and seem to share Yol's hostile feelings toward Stork.

"I am," Stork boldly said, "I that a problem."

"Are you full Merb, or are you part human as well?" asked Yol. Everyone openly starred at Stork, and the tension hung in the air.

"I'm full Merb," Stork said cautiously, his courage gone; "I've never known a Merb who wasn't."

"Oh, well in that case, welcome, my boy, sorry about the cold treatment, it's just that a large population of Merbs live on the other side of this Terra, and us humans and them had always gotten along fine, until about fifteen years ago that is. The last couple of years have been especially rocky between us, we used to trade, and we didn't really have separate borders. Unfortunately, a small group of both Humans and Merbs have caused trouble between us, and well, we all found that it was best if they stayed on their side and we stayed on ours," Yol explained. "Anyway, about that criminal, she was last sited on the far side of the Terra about two and a half kilometres from here, that was almost a week ago by now, but it would be a good place to start looking, if you still want to help out," Yol offered.

"Sure thing, alright guys let's split up, we can cover more ground that way," Aerrow spoke. "Finn, you and Junko search this area; Radarr will come with me, and Piper you and Stork team up. We'll all search a different area and radio in if you find anything. Uh, hey, Yol, what does the criminal look like, and what should we do if we find her?" questioned Aerrow.

"She has very pale skin, reddish-brown hair, and I'd say she's pretty short, shorter then Stork there, maybe 160 cm at the most," Yol answered. "If you find her just restrain her in what ever way you can, and bring her back here, we'll… um… we'll giver her a _fair_ trial and punish her accordingly." A strange stress was placed on the word 'fair' and at the word many of the villagers snickered.

The team split up just as Aerrow had directed, and began the search for the criminal. Piper and Stork rode double on her Heliscooter; they had only flown over half the Terra when the Heliscooter began to make a coughing sound and then proceeded to plummet towards the ground. Piper just managed to make a rough landing.

"I knew this thing would get messed up if I let Finn barrow it, that's the last time he will ever do that, next time he wrecks his skimmer he can just beg Junko or Aerrow to let him barrow one of their vehicles." Piper was quite disgruntled by the end of her little rant. "Stork can you fix this?" she asked.

"I could if I had a wrench, or maybe even a screw driver. But, someone forced me to leave the Condor unprepared," he stated ominously.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to walk back to the village from here," was Piper's unenthusiastic assertion.

"Oh goody," Stork rebuffed, with even less enthusiasm then Piper.

A rustle from the trees to their right, had them both on high-alert.

"Did you hear that," Piper whispered. Stork nodded in response.

"Do you think it was the criminal?" Stork whispered back, fear, creeping into his voice.

"I don't know." Piper answered. They both held their breath for a moment and stood frozen, when they didn't hear anything for almost a full minute, Stork let out a sigh of relief.

"It must have just been an animal or something," he breathed.

"I can assure you I'm no animal," came a feminine voice from behind Stork.

Piper turned and gasped to see a pale girl, their age, holding a knife to Stork's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Storm Hawks, Storm Hawks is the sole property of the creator Asaph Fipke, Nerd Corps., and affiliates. I write this fan fiction without the creator's permission, and make no profit from this work of fiction.

**Chapter 2:**** Mischung **

"Whoa, okay, okay, let's not be hasty here," Piper reasoned as she held up her hands in a non-threatening way. Stork was forced to slouch even more so then usual, as the girl was rather short, coming up to just below Piper's nose.

At first glance the girl looked human but a closer look reviled that she was obviously not. Her skin was two toned much in the same way that Stork's was, where he had dark green then lighter green areas, her skin was pale peach and white. Her hair was long in front, nearly reaching her shoulders, short and spiked in the back, and a dark copper color. Her ears were in the same position as humans but were long like a Merb's, but not as wide. They somewhat resembled extra long elf ears. She had a completely human face with the exception of her nose which was like that of a Merb, and her eyes though human in nature, had no white to them. Where a normal human eye would be white hers were the same yellow of a Merbs, and her irises, which Merbs do not have, they simply have pupils, were a bright spring green.

She was dressed in a tight, black, three-quarter sleeve shirt, tight grey-green pants, and knee-high black boots. She also wore grey-green gloves that stopped just before the elbow, and left all five of her human-looking fingers, except for her thumb, fully exposed. Finally, she wore a purple, patchwork, over shirt that looked like a long button up tank top, it came down a little over her hips, and it looked as if the last two buttons had been left undone as you could see where her pants and black shirt met, and she wore a bright pink and green stripped belt.

"Of all the scenarios I never imagined that I would die like this, on some foreign Terra, at the hands of a dangerous criminal," Stork said woefully. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but there was definitely something morbidly sensual about the way the girl was touching him, minus the knife at his throat, of course. When she snuck up behind him she had snaked her left arm around his waste to hold him in place and then brought her right, knife baring hand up to his throat. She had also pressed herself firmly against him, so that regardless of the fact that she was smaller than him, she held him in a vulnerable position.

"Is that what the humans are calling me now, a dangerous criminal, or is it the Merbs that you have been talking with." She spoke with a barely noticeable English accent. "Let me just let you in on a little secret. The only criminals on this Terra are the Humans and the Merbs."

"If that was true that would mean everyone on this Terra is a criminal!" Piper exclaimed, angrily.

"No, not everyone, there are more then just Humans and Merbs on this Terra. Take me for example; I am neither Human nor Merb. I am a Mischung (mish-oong)." She said all of this as she slowly backed away, Stork still in her grasp.

"I've never heard of your species, are there many of you Mischungs?" Piper hoped that if she could keep the girl talking then maybe she could figure out a way to free Stork.

"No, I'm the last one, there were as many as twenty of us at one point, but they killed them all, just as they will kill me when they get the chance." She answered.

"Who are they?" Piper had discreetly reached behind her and grabbed hold of the first thing her hand touched, which just so happened to be a long piece of metal that had broken off of her Heliscooter during the rough landing.

"They are everyone! Both Humans and Merbs, hate half-breeds!" The girl spat venomously.

Piper almost dropped the metal out of shock. Of course, it all made sense now, the girl had a mixture of Human and Merb traits, because she was a little of both.

"Alright, look we're not like that, we're obviously not from this Terra and we don't hold anything against you, so why don't you let my friend go and we can sort this all out." Piper tried to reason. Stork had remained silent during all of this, having a knife pressed to your throat didn't exactly encourage you to speak. The girl looked as if she were debating for a minute before she shoved Stork away from her with more force than you would think possible for someone her size, causing Stork to crash into Piper. And with that, she turned and fled into the surrounding forest, disappearing within a moment.

Jumping up, and taking hold of Stork's wrist in the process Piper took off after the fleeing girl. "Come on, I want to get to the bottom of this," Piper said with determination.

"Uh, Piper, you weren't the one who just had a knife to your throat! I don't think chasing a maniac criminal into a forest, were they would never find our bodies or hear our screams, is a very good idea!" Stork ground out angrily.

"Weren't you listening to anything she just said?" Piper exclaimed, exasperated. "If what she told us was the truth then that would mean, both the Humans and the Merbs on this Terra have killed nearly twenty innocent people, just because they were part Merb and part Human." They both went silent as they caught a glimpse of the girl just ahead of them, she was fast, but she was also short, and when trying to out run someone taller then you, you often fail.

Piper closed the distance between them and lunged at the girl, using her full weight to tackle her to the ground. The piece of metal that Piper held in her hand had remained forgotten, but made it's presents known as it cut through the material of the girl's glove and proceeded to bite deeply into the flesh of her lower right arm leaving behind a cut that was nearly three centimetres deep and 9 centimetres long . A strangled scream, forced its way past the girl's lips as dark purple blood raced to the surface and quickly coated everything it came in contact with, the metal, Piper's hand, and the girl's arm. The sheer impact of the fall had knocked the breath out of the girl and caused her to bite through her lower lip causing more purple blood to dribble down her chin, and coat the lower half of her face. Piper jumped up in shock, she had not meant to cut the girl, and was surprised at the amount of blood covering both the metal and her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to injure you so badly," neither of the Storm Hawks members could believe that Piper was apologizing to a girl who had threatened Storks life just five minutes ago. It seemed as if all of the fight had left the girl when she hit the ground, as if it were forced out along with the air from her lungs. The girl slowly got to her knees then turned to face them, it was the first time Stork had seen her face, and he almost gasped at the sight, blood and all she was beautiful. Gingerly, the girl got to her feet, cradling her right arm to her chest, and favoring her left leg, it seems she had landed on a rock and a large rip above the knee in her pants showed an awful looking bruise beginning to form. The girl wavered for a moment before slumping against the nearest tree and sliding down its rough bark landing in a haphazard sitting position. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she looked at Stork and Piper.

"Alright fine, I give up, I'm done, I can't keep fighting anymore, go ahead and take me to the Humans, the Merbs have already exiled me and won't acknowledge that I exist. I'm sure Yol will be more than happy to give me a _'fair'_ trial as he likes to call it." The girl said, defeat coating her voice.

"We're not taking you anywhere until you explain what is going on around here, and besides, what are these 'fair' trials anyway, that's the second time I've heard that expression and no one seems to think that they are very fair." Piper announced firmly, while lightly stomping her foot for effect.

"First, let me introduce myself, my name is Gail, and like I said earlier I'm a Mischung, it is a word that means 'mixture'. My dad was also a Mischung, he was half Merb and half human, and my mom was a human, so I'm really only a quarter shy of being human. Both the Humans and the Merbs frowned upon my dad for being a mix-breed or Mishmash as they say; it's the derogatory name that they call us. The Humans and Merbs tolerated the occasional Mischung, but when more and more Humans and Merbs began to get married and have children it began to upset both races, neither wanted their species to be blended or diluted. So the Merbs exiled all Mischungs and Merbs, who had married Humans, and the Humans gave all Mischungs and Human-Merb couples a _fair_ trial, meaning they killed them. My parents died two years ago, and my brother as well." Gail finished sadly.

"Why didn't the Mischungs and Human-Merb couples just leave then, and go live somewhere else?" Piper questioned.

"We don't have Skimmers or any other sort of vehicle, the Humans and Merbs made sure of that." Gail answered. "I don't understand, it makes no sense really, the Humans and Merbs get along fine, there has never been any fighting between them, it is only us Mischungs that they hate, only me now that they hate."

"Well, we're going to get you out of here!" Piper said with resolve. "Stork, could you help Gail take care of her injuries, while I radio Finn and Aerrow, I need to fill them in on this situation."

"Uh, yah, sure," Stork replied uncertainly. Stork kneeled so that he was level with Gail and reached a slightly shaky and uncertain hand towards her right arm. "It looks like you were cut pretty deep," embarrassment evident in his voice. "Your blood is purple," he stated the obvious while reaching out with a piece of cloth that Gail had ripped of the end of her shirt.

"Yah, well Merbs bleed blue and Humans bleed red, so I supposed purple is what you get when you mix the two." She was flattered by Stork's nervousness, whether it was because she had threatened him earlier, or because she was a girl, Gail, didn't know, but she was beginning to like him none the less.

After gently wiping the blood from her arm Stork tightly tied the cloth around her arm to stop the bleeding, Gail had used her left arm to wipe most of the blood from her face. Looking mostly presentable she stood with a little help from Stork and had to admit as she leaned on him for support, his warm side felt nice pressed against hers. It had been a long time since she had last talked with people who accepted her as she was, and who were willing to actually touch her, rather then treat her like she had an awful contagious disease.

Piper joined them as they made their way back to the Heliscooter. "Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, and Junko will all meet up with us soon, and good news, Aerrow has a wrench so you should be able to fix my Heliscooter, Stork." Piper happily proclaimed.

Aerrow and Radarr were the first to show up, and Piper made the introductions, a course of, Aerrow Gail, Gail Aerrow, and Radarr Gail, Gail Radarr followed.

"Oh yah and I'm Piper," Piper added embarrassed as she realized she hadn't introduced herself. Stork got right to work on Piper's Heliscooter and by the time Finn and Junko arrived, which was just minutes later, everyone was introduced, up to speed, and ready to go. Gail and Piper rode double on Piper's Heliscooter, Finn and Stork on Finn's Skimmer, and everyone else on their own vehicle.

As they made their way back towards the Condor Aerrow couldn't help but ask, "Gail, what did you do anyway? I mean for them to label you as a dangerous criminal?" Everyone seemed to hold their breath while waiting for an answer, Gail had been so nice and polite it was hard to think of her as either dangerous or a criminal.

The sadness in Gail's voice was overwhelming, when after a long moment, she answered, "I'm dangerous because I'm a mix-breed, and my crime it that I was borne."

Mishcung is a German word that literally means 'Mixture' I thought that its meaning was very appropriates. Also, the word kind of looks like a cross between Merb and Human. Anyway, I hope this wasn't completely boring.

Doukashira


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Storm Hawks, Storm Hawks is the sole property of the creator Asaph Fipke, Nerd Corps., and affiliates. I write this fan fiction without the creator's permission, and make no profit from this work of fiction.

**Chapter 3: Return to the Condor**

Now the only problem was that the Condor had been left near the Human village, Aerrow wanted to keep fighting to a minim, considering that Gail was hurt, and half the team was riding double.

"Alright, guys," Aerrow began then sheepishly added, "and girls," after receiving a look from Piper. "I think it would be best if we just confronted the villagers head on. There is no way that we are going to be able to go around them to get to the Condor, and besides, if everything Gail told us is true, then they are going to have some real explaining to do."

It didn't take long for the Storm Hawks, plus Gail, to make it back to the human village. Aerrow braced himself for the impending meeting. In the last couple of years he had gained a lot of experience, and though he was still a very trusting person, he wasn't prepared to believe someone he just met, besides that; from what he had been told Gail had pulled a knife on Stork. A knife that he now held in his possession, Gail had reluctantly handed the knife over, and she understood that they could not fully trust her yet, especially after what she had done.

"Welcome back Storm Hawks," Yol greeted them. "It seems that you were able to capture the criminal very quickly, you accomplished in merely an hour, what my people have failed to do for months," Yol sent a pointed look to a small group of village-soldiers, who in turn looked away out of embarrassment.

"She was actually very willing to come, once she learned that we didn't want to kill her," Aerrow said harshly. "She gave us some pretty interesting information about the Humans and the Merbs on this Terra."

"All lies I'm sure," rebuffed Yol, "She is after all a criminal, what is to keep her from lying as well, isn't that right Gail?" Yol sent Gail a chilling look as he continued with, "we shall take her from here, I appreciate your help though, and you will be compensated for your trouble." With that said four large and intimidating looking men approached Piper's Heliscooter, where Gail was still seated.

"Not so fast, Yol, I would like to get some answers from you first, if that's okay?" Aerrow said, not completely sure who to trust.

"I see she has already sown the seeds of doubt in you, my friend, alright then, ask away, I am more then happy to answer any of your questions," Yol returned.

"Alright, first of all, is it true that you killed nearly twenty Mischungs, simply because they were mixed species?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, you sure get strait to the point," Yol retorted. "Yes, it is true that many _Mishmashes_ died, but I'm sure Gail there did not tell you the whole truth. The Mishmash or Mischung as they called themselves sot to take control of the entire Terra, they felt that they were a better race then both the Merb and the Humans?"

At this point Yol signaled for the guards to move in closer towards Gail. "They inherited all the best traits of both, after all. A Merb's sense of smell and hearing is on average three times as good as a human's and their eyesight, though nearsighted, is much keener than our own. Sadly, Merb's do not enjoy the full range of color that the human eye experiences, however, a Mishmash, they get the best of both worlds. A sense of smell and hearing that is twice as good as a humans, and perfect vision, able to pick up a full range of both color and motion. So, Aerrow… You could say that we killed the Mishmash, or you could say that we were defending ourselves."

"That's a lie and you know it" Gail spat, her voice dripping with hate. "You provoked the Mischung! You threw the first punch literally, and you have tried to justify it to yourself with your lies! It is true that we Mischung were proud, how could we not be, as you said we have the best of both worlds. But, we never plotted to take over the Terra; you just used that as a story to convince the Humans that what they were doing wasn't wrong." By this point Gail, had dismounted from Piper's Heliscooter and made her way towards Yol.

"Tell them the truth Yol! Let them all in on your little secret. Up until now I've always been too afraid to stand up to you, but now, now that I have nothing left to loose, I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Turning to the villagers Gail announced, "hasn't Yol always said that the Humans and Merbs were always on friendly terms… almost too friendly?" Gail's outburst was met with nods of agreement from the villagers.

"That's enough out of you! You've already turned the Storm Hawks against me I won't have you turning my own village against me!" Yol shouted.

The guards lunged for Gail, just as she lunged for Yol. All in one fluid motion Gail grabbed a knife from her left boot, with her left hand, launched herself towards Yol, caught his arm in mid-strike, and then using his own momentum against him she was able to throw him to the ground. Gail was now seated firmly on Yol's chest with a knife to his throat, and her knees planted on both of his arms to keep him from grabbing hold of her.

"But, your arm is injured!" Yol angrily exclaimed. Yol had stupidly thought he was safe, as he had noticed Gail favoring her right arm, and was holding it very stiffly.

"I am ambidextrous, you oaf." Gail retaliated. At the confused look she received from not just Yol, but most of the villagers as well, Gail clarified with, "I'm both left and right handed."

"Now, since you are in no position to argue, and you're precious guards can't approach with out spilling your blood," Gail added with a pointed look towards the befuddled guards, "I suggest you start telling the truth. Here I'll even help you out by getting you started. You were in love with my mother, Petra."

Shocked and surprised gasps form the villagers and the Storm Hawks followed. "Is that true?" on of the villagers cried out. "You were in love with Petra?"

When no response was forthcoming from Yol, Gail took it upon herself to motive him. When her knife drew a thin line of blood a somewhat horrified look found a home on Yol's face.

"You wouldn't," Yol gasped, fear beginning to grip him.

"It was you who labeled me dangerous," Gail snickered, "you ought to heed your own warnings."

"Very well, it's true," Yol yelled, "I did love Petra, and I was jealous of Gail's father, Etvas. I'm mean when it came to down to me or him, how could I compete, with his Merb blood he had better senses and exotic looks. Petra choose a filthy Mishmash over her own kind!" Yol cried out in rage.

"Etvas was a nice man!" someone yelled.

"Petra had a kind spirit!" added another.

Jay, the second in command of the Human village, stepped forward. "After all this time we find out that the Mishma-, I mean the Mischung," he corrected himself, "had done nothing, it was all your own personal vendetta. Gail, I can assure you we had no idea, and Yol will be punished accordingly, banished perhaps. Although, I must say we are all partially responsible for what happened and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say our guilt will not soon fade."

An hour later Gail found herself on the Condor and headed towards a new future, Yol would be punished and her family, and all Mischungs, would finally received a small amount of justice. Jay also seemed to be a far nicer and more competent leader than Yol, and he promised that he would hold a council with the Merbs of the Terra and see about reopening their borders and their trade. The truth had finally been revealed.

"Hey, Gail, you don't look so good," Junko stated.

"Yah, you're looking kinda' green," Finn added. "No offense, dude," Finn added as Stork shot him a look.

"Come on you guys giver her a little room to breathe," Piper chipped in.

Gail sat in a chair, clutching her stomach with one hand, and her forehead with the other, she had turn an awful shade of green, had become clammy to the touch, and was panting lightly.

"It's just I've never been on an airship before, and I'm feeling a little sick," she managed to choke out as a wave of nausea gripped her.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Put your head between your knees," Junko offered.

"No, no, she should breathe into a paper bag," Finn said.

"Maybe you should lie down." Piper advised.

It continued on like this for several minutes, each Storm Hawk offering her various advices, Aerrow had also come over and put in his two cents. All of their suggestions, and their close proximity was making Gail feel even worse, it felt as if her head was spinning and she was completely disoriented. Then in one sharp moment of clarity, Gail knew that she would be in trouble if she didn't find a bath room immediately, she was going to be sick and she did not want to alarm her knew found friends.

"Where is your Water Closet?" she asked desperately.

"The what?" They all asked.

"You know the W.C. the toilet?" she was near frantic by this point, and had rose halfway out of her chair. "I'm going to be sick."

Understanding dawned on Piper; she grabbed Gail's hand and raced from the room, Gail stumbling after her. Gail slammed the bathroom door closed, before Piper could even offer to come in with her, as some people do not like to throw up alone, and prefer to have someone their to pat them on the back, and hold back their hair.

Gail however, knew that she was not going to regurgitate, she was not going to throw up the contents of her stomach. She was however, going to vomit blood. Being a quarter Merb, her organs and internal structures were completely unique. However, her digestive track was very similar to a Merb's. When nauseas blood would fill her stomach, and because of her body's unique attributes the only way to get rid of the excess blood was to throw it up. Knowing this, having had a rather weak stomach as a child, she did not want to alarm any of the others, she didn't even really know how her body worked, and wasn't about to try and explain it to someone else.

A full ten minutes later, Gail finally achieved that sense of miserable relief that one feels when they have thrown up, all that they can. Then after having the dry heaves for another ten minutes, she mustered the will to flush the plum colored toilet water away. Gail thoroughly washed her mouth out and scanned both her clothes and the entire bathroom thoroughly to make sure that everything was clean.

"She's been in there a long time," Aerrow commented.

"Maybe Piper should check on her." Finn added.

Everyone was surprised when Stork spoke, "I'll go check on her." They were all so shocked that none of them thought to argue.

Stork had a sneaking suspicion that he and Gail shared a certain trait when it came to getting sick. Stork took a detour through the kitchen, on his way to the bathroom, and stopped nervously outside the bathroom door. Just as he was going to raise his hand and knock the bathroom door swung open startling both himself, and Gail, who let out a cute 'eep' as her left hand came up over her heart.

"Uh… sorry if I startled you," was all Stork could think to say.

"Oh, no it's okay; I just wasn't expecting you, or anyone for that matter to be standing outside the door." Gail finished feeling quite foolish.

After a long moment of silence, Gail remembered her self, "Oh, uh, here let me get out of your way," she said blushing as she moved out of the doorway. "He must think I'm a total idiot," she thought.

"Actually, I came to give you this," Stork said as he took Gail's hand and poured a teaspoon of salt into it.

"Oh, thank you so much, I could really use this right now," Gail said, sincerely appreciative.

"I thought you might, I figured it would help settle your stomach, and after loosing blood you will need the salt." Stork blushed a little as he said this; Gail had brought her hand to her mouth and proceeded to lick the salt from it. When she glanced up and saw him watching her, she felt so embarrassed. Luckily she was saved from her awkward moment by Piper.

"Hey, there you are, do you feel any better?" Piper asked.

"Yah, lots," Gail answered.

"Good, then, I'll show you around the ship now," and with that Piper grabbed her saltless hand and led her away.

"She is definitely trouble," Stork thought as he walked back towards the front of the ship.


End file.
